


Homecoming

by Syntania



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntania/pseuds/Syntania
Summary: The MC returns to the Devildom after a long absence with news.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first OM fanfics. Originally posted on the r/ObeyMe subreddit.
> 
> Uses default MC name/gender (fem).

“Hey, why is Diavolo callin’ a special meeting? I got things to do!” Mammon grumbled.

Levi shrugged. “I dunno, but I got a raid scheduled in an hour, so I hope it doesn’t take long.”

“Whatever it is, it sounds important.” Satan nodded. “He seemed especially gleeful about the news.”

“Ooh, how exciting! Maybe he’s taken my suggestions for changing the name of the House of Lamentation!” Asmodeus gushed. “ ‘House of Sensuality’ has a much nicer ring to it, don’t you think?”

“Are we going to miss lunch because of this?” Beelzebub groaned.

“I hope this is important. I’m missing my nap.” Belphegor moaned.

“Anyone seen Lucifer?” noted Satan. “You’d think he’d be the first one here when Diavolo called.”

“And what makes you think that I wasn’t?” a voice came from behind.

The others were momentarily startled, when another voice joined in. “Ah, I’m glad you all made it!” Diavolo stood there at the head of the student council hall, arms crossed on his chest, a huge smile on his face. “I have an important announcement for all of you. I have been in contact with Yuki, and she will be visiting us soon.”

There was a raucous shout from the brothers.

“She’s coming back! Yes!”

“Hurray!”

“Ah! I’m so happy!”

“All right!”

“Whoo!”

“All right, all right. Calm down.” Diavolo held his hands up. “Now, you must remember. It’s been quite a few years since she was here at school. Things might be…different. I want you to be prepared.” It was almost imperceptible, but Diavolo’s smile wavered briefly. “I’ve made the preparations for the summoning. If you’ll take your seats, Barbatos and I will start the ritual.”

The brothers almost rushed to their chairs, taking the last few moments to adjust clothing and hair. Every one of them had big smiles plastered on their faces. Diavolo and Barbatos began the summoning, the gateway between the Devildom and the human world glowing a bright blue. A figure began to form in the gateway’s light, and a foot stepped forward, materializing into the hall.

There was an audible gasp.

Before them stood not the pretty schoolgirl they all remembered, but a small, frail, gaunt-looking middle-aged woman. Her hair had greyed considerably, and her glowy, youthful skin was now pale and dry. Her once shining eyes were red and sunken. 

Her head drooped from their reactions. “H-hello guys.” She managed a faint smile.

“Y-Yuki…?” Mammon sputtered. “Yo, is that really you?”

Beel blinked. “W-what happened?”

The others muttered between them, confused looks on their faces. Diavolo brought a chair over for her, gently guiding her to it. “It’s all right, Yuki. Have a seat, rest.” He patted her shoulder affectionately.

She sighed. “It’s been a while, guys. I’m human; I aged. I’m not the young, pretty schoolgirl that you remembered anymore.” Taking a deep breath, she continued. “Time has not been kind to me. I had to come see all of you one last time. I…am dying. I have cancer.”

This prompted all of them to leap from their chairs and run over to her, hugging her but trying to be gentle, as she was obviously frail. Asmodeus had tears streaming down his face, Levi and Mammon obviously trying to hold them back, Satan with a pained look, Beel and Belphie with their eyes closed tightly. The only one not included in the hug was Lucifer, who stood behind his brothers, a dark expression on his face.

Yuki looked sadly up at Lucifer. “Am I that repulsive to you now, Lucifer? You refuse to embrace me like your brothers did?”

Lucifer shook his head. “No.” He put his hands on the shoulders of two of his brothers, softly pushing them aside to get near her. He knelt before her, taking her hand in his, and held it to his cheek, his eyes closing. “I missed you, Yuki. We all did. I think we just didn’t remember that you are still human. The shock of seeing you changed so much…it’s still good to see you.”

Yuki’s eyes welled with tears. “I had to come…to say goodbye. The doctors haven’t given me much time. The treatments don’t work anymore. I…I don’t know what will happen to me when I’m gone. If I go to the Celestial Realm, I don’t know if I can see you all again. If I come here…” she paused. “I will just be a lost soul drifting around. I may not even be me.” She took a deep breath, her chest rattling as she did. “To be honest, I almost didn’t come. With me looking like this,” she waved a hand over herself. “I didn’t want this to be your last memory of me. But I couldn’t stand the idea of passing without seeing all of you again. I missed all of you so much, and I love all of you. It’s not fair.” Yuki shook her head. “Is it truly better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all? It wouldn’t hurt nearly as much.”

The brothers reformed the circle of hugs around her, unable to speak for a moment.

“I think you’re mistaken, Yuki.” Satan smiled. “You thought we would find you unattractive.”

“Nah.” Mammon grinned. “She don’t get it, huh?”

Asmo nodded, making a small hum. “She’s just as beautiful as ever.”

“Yeah!” Levi nodded. “She’s still my true friend!”

Beel smiled, stroking Yuki’s hair. “My brothers and I agree.”

Belphie nodded. “It wasn’t your looks that we love.”

Lucifer finished the thought. “It is your heart and soul.”

Yuki burst out crying, which prompted the brothers to hug her tighter. 

Lucifer gave her a small kiss on her forehead. “We will always love you, Yuki, no matter where you are. Our pacts bond us to you, but our love binds us forever.”

Diavolo stepped in at this point, having just finished wiping a tear from his face. “Everyone, give her some air, move back.” In an uncharacteristic move, as soon as the brothers moved back, Diavolo bent down and gave Yuki a hug himself. “Thank you for agreeing to come and see us one more time, Yuki. We have all missed you.” 

Yuki hugged him back. “Thank you, Lord Diavolo, and you too, Barbatos, for giving me this opportunity to see all of you.” Barbatos nodded, smiling. “It was our pleasure.”

“All right, I’m ready to go back home.” Yuki nodded. “I’m very tired.” She shakily rose from the chair, using it to steady her as she stood. She looked to the brothers, smiling weakly. “I will love all of you. Forever. Don’t forget me, please.” With that, she stepped back into the gateway, dissolving into a burst of blue light. The gateway closed, leaving the demons there, standing silently for the longest time. Without saying a word, they all filed off, leaving the hall.

Mammon sat silently in his room, absent-mindedly flipping a gold coin in his fingers. He tried so hard not to cry, but his resolve broke. Hot tears streamed down his face. His body shook with choking sobs. He clutched the coin tightly in his hand.

Leviathan stared at Henry, lazily swimming around in his bowl. “It’s not fair, Henry.” Levi whispered. “I lost her before, now she’s dying. Ugh! Why’d she have to be a weak human? She could have been a demon, or even an angel! Yeah, an angel! That way she could live forever! And not have to d-d….” His words stuck in his throat. He buried his face into his elbow and wept.

“Oh.” Asmodeus sat at his vanity table, running a finger across his face as he looked in the mirror. “Frowning always did give me wrinkles.” He sniffled. “And crying makes my face all red and puffy…” He wiped his eyes with a tissue. “But, for some odd reason, I don’t care right now. Yuki, my Yuki. Why did you have to leave me? I may have been drunk, but I meant it when I said I love you more than anything...even myself.” He closed his eyes, cheeks stained with tears.

Satan sat in his favorite reading chair, a book open in his lap. He tried desperately to concentrate on the words within. Reading, just the act itself regardless of what he read, had always brought him even the smallest semblance of peace. Now, as desperately as he tried to lose himself in the written word, he failed miserably. Growling in frustration, he grabbed the book, hurling it across the room. The rage and sorrow welled up within him, growing white-hot, and he grabbed more of his precious volumes, throwing them as hard as he could, causing chaos. He roared in anger. “All this knowledge, and I can’t help her! I couldn’t keep her! What good is it?!” Books and documents flew around the room as if caught by a tornado. His anger spent, he sunk to the floor, his face in his hands.

Belphegor returned to his room to find it empty. Beelzebub had been ahead of him; where was he? Following his first instinct, he went to the other place he could find his twin; the house kitchen. When he entered, he found an odd sight. The table was piled high with all different kinds of food, and Beel was seated there, a sad look on his face, just staring at it. 

“Hey, Beel, you OK?”

“No.” Beel sighed. “I’m not even hungry, so I thought maybe having a bite to eat might help me feel better. But…” he pointed to the cheeseburger that sat on the plate before him, one bite taken out of it. “This is the first cheeseburger I tried to eat. It-it just tasted like ash. I couldn’t finish it.”

“Beel.” Belphie sighed, putting an arm around his twin’s shoulder. “I know. I’m hurting too.” He shook his head. “To see her after all this time, to see her like that… I remember her as so strong-willed, like she could tackle anything. The human who faced down demon lords. It was like watching the most beautiful flower in the world wilt and die before your eyes.” Belphie sniffled. “I always hated that humans were made so frail, their lifespans so fleeting compared to angels or demons. Even when I hated the humans, after Lilith… In a way, even then, I felt a small bit of pity for them, how fragile they were. Like-like delicate glass figurines, they could break so easily.”

Beel rose from the chair, and threw his arms around his brother, hugging him as tightly as he could, burying his face in Belphie’s shoulder. Beel’s tears soaked into Belphie’s jacket.   
“I miss her so much.” Belphie patted his brother’s back as he too let go, feeling his sadness well up within him. “I do too, bro. I do too.” The twins embraced for the longest time, sharing their pain.

Lucifer had always been the strongest of them all. He alone bore burdens so the others didn’t need to suffer. He knew he had to be strong once again, for his brothers’ sakes. Returning to his private study, he put on his favorite record; the cursed vinyl recording of _The Tale of the Seven Lords_ soundtrack. The one she had given him, even if it had been under a false pretense. He still cherished it as one of his most prized possessions. At first, it was because of the story behind it, but it became even more special because it had come from her. He sat in his chair, closing his eyes and drifted away on the score, trying to find solace in its beautiful melodies. It helped to ease his mind momentarily until the song changed. Track 4. The sorrowful aria that played when the Lord of Fools found the frozen body of his true love Geldie. The song conveyed well the feeling of sadness and loss that the Lord of Fools felt, knowing that his love was forever separated from him. Something about the song’s tone started chipping away at Lucifer’s steel resolve, and he felt himself breaking. Try as he might, he could no longer hold it back, the music he loved the catalyst for his sorrow. He put his hands to his face, releasing all the emotions he felt. He cried out, part a howl of pain, part a roar of grief. His body convulsed, loud sobs emanating from him. “Oh, Yuki, my Yuki, why did you have to leave me? I wish I had told you how I felt. I’ll tell you now. I love you, my Yuki. I will love you for all eternity. You are part of my heart, my soul.”


End file.
